Nuevas oportunidades
by kate goddess
Summary: La primera vez que Seiya y Saori están juntos, cuando ya todo acabó.  Según mi forma de ver! Hay descripciones explicitas por eso es M.


**SIEMPRE JUNTOS**

De nuevo juntos. Esta vez sin batallas, sin enemigos o aliados. Sin diosas o dioses que quisieran adueñarse de la tierra. Ya no había nadie, solo ellos.

Cuánto tiempo había pasado? A ellos no les importaba. Crecieron juntos, maduraron por las circunstancias, pero sobretodo lo que comenzó como un ligero sentimiento que se confundía en muchas ocasiones con el compromiso y el deber, se convirtió en amor. Amor de humanos, aquel que los dioses aún siguen negando. Amor que la única diosa que lo entendía tuvo que aceptar. Por eso Athena se alejó. Todo acabó y comprendió que ya no tenía nada que hacer en la tierra. Comprendió además que no era justo que aquella que le había servido como cuerpo, corriera la misma suerte que la diosa de la sabiduría y guerras justas. Era tiempo de agradecerle dejándola libre. Libre para ser una joven, libre para sentir, libre para vivir.

Ahora solo importaban ellos. Él, que sentía como su cuerpo se inquietaba con solo tener a Saori tan cerca. Ella, que sentía tambalearse tan solo cuando Seiya la abrazaba. Él, que sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía cuando le daba un beso, aquel acto tan prohibido entre ellos, pero al mismo tiempo tan deseado. Ella, que se sentía desfallecer cuando Seiya exploraba su boca y acariciaba su rostro de forma tan tierna, como si fuese una porcelana.

Pero esta noche era distinta. Esta noche darían un paso mas a su unión.

Seiya continuó con sus caricias, y esta vez llenaba de besos tiernos el cuello de Saori, quien sentada de espaldas a él, disfrutaba de aquellos delicados actos. Jamás se imaginaron poder estar así, él sentado en su cama abrazando su amada y ella sentada, apoyando su espalda en el pecho de ese chico rebelde que la cautivó desde siempre.

Las manos de Seiya apartaron el vestido que cubría los hombros de Saori, y dirigió sus besos hacia éstos, mientras ella solo disfrutaba del contacto. Tomó el rostro de la chica, lo giró hacia él y lo besó suavemente. Pero poco a poco su beso se fue transformando en algo mas apasionado. Saori notó el cambio y le correspondió de igual forma, entendiendo lo que esto significaba. Poco a poco se volteó para quedar frente a su caballero. Seiya la miró fijamente a los ojos mientras sus manos nuevamente tocaban los hombros de la chica, hasta que notó algo. Desvió su mirada al hombro izquierdo de la chica y no podía creer que estuviera ahí la marca de la flecha dorada, aquella que desató la guerra de las doce casas. Su rostro consternado no daba crédito a lo que veía, pues imaginó que siendo Saori, el cuerpo de una diosa, no tendría marca alguna. Saori comprendió los pensamientos de su amado y decidió confesarle que la diosa decidió dejar esa pequeña marca para recordar lo doloroso que fue ver pelear a sus santos de bronce y sus santos dorados, cuando ambos perseguían una misma causa. Seiya de inmediato comprendió y recordó que a pesar de que Athena no estaba, sus vidas siempre iban a estar marcadas por ella. Suavemente acostó a Saori y se acomodó sobre ella, sin dejar caer completamente su peso, e inmediato se dirigió a besar esa marca. Sintió molestia al pensar que ella debía tener una marca que les recordara todo el dolor vivido, así sea pequeña. Saori atinó a suponer los sentimientos del muchacho y tomó su rostro para besarlo y tranquilizarlo, haciéndole entender que eso no importaba porque estaba con él.

Las manos de la chica estaban sobre el cabello revuelto de Seiya, mientras él mas tranquilo comenzaba nuevamente la exploración del cuerpo de ella. Se separaron por un momento de aquel beso y Seiya la miró fijamente a los ojos, mientras bajaba el vestido, dejando al descubierto sus bien formados senos.

Saori también lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa mientras sentía que era despojada de su vestido en su totalidad. Seiya se separó un poco y se quitó su camisa para volverse a acomodar sobre Saori a la que besó con pasión mientras sentía sus pezones sobre su pecho. Seiya se separó para ver sus pechos por primera vez, mientras le decía lo hermosa que era, por lo que inmediatamente pero de forma muy suave comenzó a tocar uno de los senos de la chica. Saori se sentía en las nubes al experimentar ese tipo de sensaciones por primera vez, lo que alguna vez creyó imposible. Luego de un par de minutos al estar un poco mas relajada, bajó sus manos al cierre del pantalón de Seiya. Él sorprendido dejó que la chica quitara el botón y bajara el cierre, aunque con su ayuda. Seiya volvió a acomodarse sobre Saori sintiendo un poco mas de cerca su intimidad. Decidió emprender un camino desde el cuello de la chica hasta sus senos, pues le era casi imposible no hacerlo. Saori con los ojos cerrados profirió un par de gemidos de forma involuntaria al sentir el cálido aliento de su amado sobre sus pezones, lo que la sorprendió, ya que jamás pensó que tales placeres eran posibles con solo la exploración de sus cuerpos.

Al oír cada gemido de la chica, Seiya sabía que ella lo disfrutaba. Luego de terminar el tratamiento a los pechos de la chica, subió para darle un suave y profundo beso. Fue entonces cuando Saori, haciendo caso a la valentía que había aprendido de la diosa, logró quedar sobre Seiya, mientras éste la miraba sorprendido. Saori solo rió y decidió besar el cuello de su amado mientras exploraba el bien formado abdomen de Seiya, quien solo se dejaba hacer, mientras su deseo por ella aumentaba cada segundo.

El caballero decidió tomar nuevamente el control de la situación y se acostó sobre Saori, para comenzar a recorrer su abdomen hasta tocar el borde de la ropa interior de la chica. Poco a poco se deshizo de la prenda y él de la suya, para que por primera vez se admiraran el uno al otro. Comprendieron que a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, valía la pena si estaban juntos. Él le expresó que siempre peleó por la mujer y no por la diosa. Y ella le confesó que en cada batalla sentía temor por perderlo. Pero ahora estaban amándose el uno al otro, y lo que sentía valía la pena defenderlo de quien fuese.

Seiya comprendía que la situación tenía una carga extra para Saori, pues por los designios de la diosa de la sabiduría, ella aún era virgen. La miró directo a los ojos, como había hecho varias veces en toda la noche, pero esta vez era algo distinto. Él estaba inseguro, cosa que Saori notó de inmediato, por lo que lo besó suavemente, tratando de transmitirle seguridad, pues lo que pasaría era algo que ella había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

El caballero entendió el mensaje y quiso prepararla antes de entrar en ella, por lo que mientras la besaba, bajó una de sus manos a su sexo húmedo gracias a sus caricias. Tocó suavemente para que la chica lubricara aún mas. Exploró un poco mas el interior de la chica siempre con el mayor de los cuidados para que ella no se alterara o se lastimara. Saori se murió de amor al sentir los cuidados que el chico aún en aquella situación tan íntima, le proporcionaba. Si alguna vez tuvo alguna pequeña duda sobre Seiya, todas se disiparon en ese momento.

Seiya sintió que estaba lista, por lo que separó un poco mas sus piernas y le tomó el rostro para besarla profundamente mientras entraba en ella. Saori respondía al beso y sentía como el miembro de Seiya entraba en ella poco a poco, sintiendo algo de dolor al principio. Hasta que detuvo el beso y retuvo una mueca de dolor, para que Seiya no se asustara. Sin embargo sus intentos no dieron resultado, porque Seiya al notar la molestia de Saori, se detuvo preguntándole como estaba. Ella le tranquilizó diciéndole que estaba bien y que no se detuviera. Seiya indeciso, le hizo caso al pedido de la chica, por lo que cuidadosamente siguió entrando, pero notó una barrera que no lo dejaba seguir. Hizo varios intentos suaves para atravesar el himen de la chica, mientras ella en cada intento sentía dolor, pero trataba de disimularlo. Seiya entonces comenzó a besarla para tratar de distraerla un poco de lo que sentía, hasta que sintió como la barrera de la chica por fin cedía y dejó que su miembro entrara completamente, lo que le hizo emitir un gemido que se ahogó en la garganta de Saori. Ella comprendió el placer que esto le causaba al chico, así que se separó de él un poco y le dijo que lo hiciera de nuevo. Seiya aún algo inseguro en seguir sus movimientos por la incomodidad de la chica, decidió nuevamente hacerle caso y volvió a entrar en ella suavemente. Saori aún sentía algo de dolor, pero a medida que el chico entraba una y otra vez, este fue disminuyendo, hasta no ser mas que una pequeña molestia.

Saori comenzó a unirse al ritmo que llevaba el muchacho, emitiendo además gemidos de placer por sentir el miembro de Seiya completamente en ella. El caballero de inmediato comprendió que ya lo peor había pasado y ahora aún con cuidado disfrutaría de ella.

Los movimientos acompasados de ella, hacían que Seiya se sintiera en la gloria, y ella no se quedó atrás ahogando cualquier sonido en la garganta de su amado. El caballero cayó en cuenta de que por fin, a pesar de todo y de todos, estaban haciendo el amor. Él le demostraba a la chica cuanto la amaba y ella igual, eso hizo ese momento mas especial de lo que realmente ya era. Tuvo que salirse de sus pensamientos al sentir la cavidad de Saori mas estrecha, indicándole que la chica estaba llegando a su punto, al igual que él.

Luego de unos instantes, Saori sintió por primera vez el placer del orgasmo e inmediatamente Seiya sintió lo mismo. El chico poco a poco salió de Saori, y la acomodó sobre su pecho, expresándole cuanto la amaba y cuanto le agradecía por permitirle ser el primero con quien hizo el amor. Saori le agradeció por ser tan cuidadoso con ella, a lo que el caballero le contestó que nunca la lastimaría y que siempre estaría con ella. Antes de ser vencidos por el cansancio, los amantes le agradecieron a Athena por dejarlos estar juntos, sabiendo que una nueva vida les esperaba. Esta vez sin batallas, sin enemigos o aliados. Sin diosas o dioses que quisieran adueñarse de la tierra. Ya no había nadie, solo ellos.

Desde el Olimpo, Athena sonreía de felicidad por lo que sabía acababa de pasar, pensando que había valido la pena. Había cumplido con su deber de proteger a la tierra y de hacer felices a las personas. Ahora solo tendría que esperar un poco mas de 200 años para volver a renacer, y comprobar nuevamente, que el amor triunfa ante todo.

* * *

**COPYRIGHT: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Esta historia no se publica con fines de lucro, solo de diversión.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Hola a todos los que han leído hasta aquí. Les agradezco que se tomaran tal molestia. Y bueno, espero les haya gustado, pues aunque debo advertir que nisiquiera lo he revisado, me ví influenciada por algunas cancioncillas romanticonas y esto simplemente salió. Cualquier sugerencia o comentario, no duden en hacerlo por este medio. De nuevo gracias por leer.

_Kate Goddess_


End file.
